Extremities
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: Nagare would do anything to get his girl.


Disclaimer: I do not own V.B Rose

A/N: This is a short one shot for my precious Nagare-chan. The characters may be slightly out of character but hopefully not much; volume six is what really throws it off (no spoilers). Nagare shows his more competitive childish side. Please review! Hopefully in the future I'll get a real Nagare/Ageha fic out :D. As of now, enjoy this comedy:

* * *

Nagare would do anything to get his girl. He resorted to many things. Cursing Yukari with curse dolls, sending him nightmares, locking him up in a closet while he, Nagare, tried to woo Ageha, he even tried to figure a way to sell his soul to the devil, in return, of course, Yukari would disappear.

Unfortunately all these extreme measures did little good for poor, poor, Nagare. Ageha, thinking that it was her own fault that Yukari faced all these misfortunes, became more depressed, whilst Yukari grew more concerned for her.

So, our story begins with Nagare preparing another trick.

"Target number one has been spotted." Nagare growled into the walky-talky.

"Are these really necessary?" the voice at the other end drawled.

"Stop it, Mamoru! It helps the whole spy thing!"

"I'm standing ten feet behind you."

Nagare ignored Mamoru's indifference and continued whole heartedly on with his "mission."

"Target number one, Yukari, has been spotted. He is seen with Victim number one, Ageha."

"Victim!" Mamoru snorted sarcastically.

"Initiating tracking system," Nagare muttered and he started to follow the twosome.

Meanwhile, our heroine and, I guess, antagonist are on a lovely peaceful date. Well, more peaceful than the ones they had been experiencing this last week. This time, there was only a black cloud of permanent dread following Yukari around, instead of a swarm of bees or fangirls who thought he was someone else.

Ageha grinned at Yukari as they strolled through the mall.

"Lunch was great," she sang.

"Yeah, it was," Yukari replied half-heartedly. He had the unpleasant feeling of being watched and his cloud of dread was dripping down his neck like melted Popsicle.

Ageha glanced at him curiously. Lacking intuition and the skill of seeing the obvious, Ageha didn't notice the cloud.

"Well," Ageha began, furiously thinking of a way to cheer our favorite dress-maker up: "Since you treated me to lunch, why don't I treat you to a movie?"

"_Drats!" _thought our protagonist. _"A movie is the worst possible place! There are so many things that could happen!" _Thoughts of "many things" filled our hero's mind. Nagare shuddered and shook the images from his mind.

"Sure, as long as I buy the concessions," Yukari, our antagonist, replied.

Gripping his walky-talky with strength that any bodybuilder could be jealous of, Nagare whispered furiously into his walky-talky: "Mamoru! Change of plans!"

"What are they, oh fearless leader?" Mamoru responded in a mocking tone.

"Plan C is a go!"

"As you wish. Wait; is that the one with the chicken?"

"No, dimwit, that's Plan F, Plan C is the one with the bowl of ramen!"

"I thought that was Plan X…"

"No!! Plan X has the, oh never mind!! Just stick with Plan H!"

"Wait, I thought we were on Plan A?"

"Aargh!!"

Nagare's frustration grew a tenfold as the selected movie by our favorite lovebirds, was, and I quote, a "mushy-gushy romance that everyone cries through!"

"That's the kind of movie that everyone makes out in," Mamoru observed.

A large red tick began to appear on Nagare's head. Careful, Nagare, you'll get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that!

"Mamoru, I need disguises for the both of us, two bottles of carbonated drinks, two tickets to **that **movie and a big bowl of popcorn."

Mamoru shrugged and meandered away.

"We have ten minutes!" Nagare called after her. He hadn't realized that he had not been using his beloved walky-talkies and Mamoru was quite relieved.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Mamoru, breathless from her run, scurried into the movie theater. A large crowd was milling about in the lobby, as the premier of a certain movie involving a lot of stick waving and mumbo jumbo was in thirty minutes.

"Nagare!" she said in a loud stage whisper. "Where are you?!" No answer came to our sidekick's (?) calls. Growling and swearing profusely she muttered into her walky-talky: "I have the stuff and I'm by the cardboard cutout of &_a man from a certain sci-fi franchise that has a green glowing stick and hits weird alien things with it_&, come over already!"

"I'm on my way!" Spy-obsessed Nagare said.

The hero slipped through the crowds and was soon spotted by the sidekick.

"Here's the disguise," Mamoru said. "I hope you don't mind being a really short fat man."

"Ahem. That is not dignifying to my position as alpha male!"

Mamoru snorted. "It's either that or a scantily clad female."

Nagare gulped. "It would help disguise us if we switched genders."

Mamoru rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Wow, Nagare, I'm impressed. I never thought you would make such a good-looking chic!" Mamoru praised.

Nagare glared and blushed. "Mini skirts are demons sealed into denim. I never understood the plight of being a woman till now."

"Wait till you get the shoes on."

Nagare groaned as he laced up the black high-heels. He stood wobbly to his feet. He felt naked in the miniskirt and tank-top.

"Do I sense a feeling of apprehension? Maybe we should back out now?" Mamoru said hopefully.

"No. We've come this far. Besides," he grinned evilly, "I'm enjoying the view."

Mamoru scoffed and pretended not to know that he meant her disguise. They had stuffed pillows under a huge shirt and in some pants. It was quite obvious to every passer-by that these two were up to something. It wasn't clear to the oblivious twosome that their costumes weren't very convincing.

"Shall we go?" Nagare whispered into the walky-talky.

"Fine," Mamoru groaned back.

Our heroes made their way into the dark theatre, the perfect place for a little "hokey-pokey" and a bit of "this-and-that" to take place. They quickly spotted Victim Number One and Target Number One holding hands on the fourth and fifth seat on the eighth row. The two quickly scurried up to the seats directly behind the couple. Fate must certainly be on their side as the only two seats in the whole theatre not filled were those two. Mamoru swore under her breath as she tried to arrange her large bulk into one of the seats. Nagare sat down and crossed his legs tightly, and prayed that he wasn't flashing anyone.

The movie began on a rainy night…

**Ten Minutes Later**

Nagare gripped the edge of the seat. Directly in from of him, his beloved Ageha was crying quietly into Yukari's shoulder who had conveniently placed his arm around her. Yukari's cloud of despair had disappeared. That simply would not do in Nagare's book. Nagare closed his eyes and concentrated on forcing all of his negative energy at happily engaged Yukari. _"Kyaa! All that happy energy is reflecting my psychic force!! Nooo!"_ Mamoru rolled her eyes and focused on the movie.

Yukari turned his head and looked at Ageha. Ageha smiled and tilted her head. It was quite obvious what was about to take place. They were millimeters apart when they were rudely splashed in the face with Diet Coke. Unanimously the two turned and looked at the offender. A short, gangly girl with baggy clothes looked at the two of them.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't know that the can got shook."

Their attention was drawn to the still foaming soda can.

"Ah, well, its okay, I guess," Ageha said.

Yukari glared venomously at Nagare. Smugness welled up in our hero's heart. He was winning the battle. Turning away from Nagare, Yukari focused on trying to clean himself and (much to the annoyance of Nagare) Ageha.

Clutching the soda can as tightly as he was; Nagare successfully crunched it up and spilled Coke all over himself. Not heeding his certain state of stickiness, he began to ready himself for the next "attack."

"_If they pull another trick I have a huge bucket of popcorn."_

Instead of watching the movie he watched the couple with an intense expression, much to the disgruntlement of Ageha. She was quite aware that her beloved antagonist was a handsome fellow and that he often attracted the attentions of unwanted rival. She was also quite aware that this "rival" was a very pretty, if not slightly boyish, girl. She was probably a little younger than she, Ageha. She looked at Yukari. He wasn't paying attention to her. He was watching the movie and occasionally casting long and skeptical looks at the large fat man (?) sitting next to the girl.

"Let's leave," she whispered to her beau.

He glanced at her in surprise. "It's only been ten minutes. Is the movie really that crappy?"

Ageha looked at the screen. She really had wanted to watch this movie, but the two creepers behind her were really bothering her.

"Yeah," she finally whispered.

"Okay," he replied.

The two stood up and left the overly-crowded theatre, leaving in their wake a smoldering, cross-dressing Nagare. But this abrupt change of plans could never make our hero falter. He quickly followed, leaving Mamoru in the seat. She was quite happy to remain there and watch the rest of the movie.

**One Hour Later**

"Ah! I had so much fun," Ageha sang. "Thank you for the wonderful day, Yukari-san."

Yukari watched his girl enter her home with satisfaction. The day had been reasonably good.

Down the street a ways, hiding behind a trash can, Nagare breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhausted and irritable. The bright sunshine following Ageha had reflected or mended any misfortune. His attempts to ruin Yukari had failed. Sighing he stood up and made his way home.

He opened to door and stepped inside of his home. He slipped off his shoes and called for Mamoru. "Mamoru! I know you're here!"

"What?" she said, appearing suddenly at the doorway.

"I'm done," he said in a disappointed tone.

She smiled indulgently. She walked forward and wrapped her arm around her little brother. "Don't worry about, silly." She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Tomorrow is another day."

Nagare smirked. "That's right."


End file.
